1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a belt transporting apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in an image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic method, a transfer apparatus that transfers an image held by an image carrier such as a photoconductor and an intermediate transfer body to a recording medium such as a sheet is used.